


Overachiever

by Antarc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (could be read as dubcon but I promise it's not), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, POV Billy Hargrove, Sex Toys, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: Steve, holding a massive vibrating buttplug: “I'm gonna try this out. By myself!”Billy: “Babe, you're just gonna get frustrated when it doesn't fit fast enough and come to me crying for help anyways.”Steve: “You just wait!! I'll send you video proof that I can do it on my own :I”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Overachiever

Steve, holding a massive vibrating buttplug: “I'm gonna try this out. By myself!”

Billy: “Babe, you're just gonna get frustrated when it doesn't fit fast enough and come to me crying for help anyways.”

Steve: “You just wait!! I'll send you video proof that I can do it on my own :I”

Billy does, in fact, get a couple of really nice snaps sent to him of Steve fingering himself open, the buttplug stretching his hole obscenely when he pushes it inside and a _very_ nice shot of Steve's belly covered in come. Then he goes silent for an hour or two.

Steve sends a 'help' text a bit later. Billy calls him.

"You doing okay there, sweetheart."

"Billyyy," comes a moan from the other end. "I can't get it out...!"

It takes half an hour for Billy to arrive at Steve's place and when he lets himself in, he finds Steve in his bedroom, weakly trying to get a grasp on the end of the plug. It's too slippery with lube to get a grip on.  
Underneath Steve, the sheets are soaked with sweat and come.

"Are you sure you can't get it out by yourself?" Billy feels kinda bad at the plaintive groan he gets in response. Steve's face is flushed red and wet with tears and drool. He's an utter mess, yet there's the underlying sound of vibrations as his dick gives a brave twitch.

He must be hurting by now.  
Billy goes to wash his hands. Takes a little extra time to properly clean them. And maybe he enjoys the background noise of Steve's whimpers a little in the process.  
When he comes back and takes hold of the bottom of the plug, it's hard to grasp even with his dry hands. He jostles it.

The noise level coming out of Steve goes from constant, but subdued, to his whole body twitching and a loud, drawn out "Noo" tumbling out of him within seconds. "At least turn off the vibration," Steve begs.

Billy chuckles to himself and shakes his head. "No way." He tugs.

His first attempt stretches Steve's rim open, but doesn't pop the plug free. It really is massive, bigger than anything Steve has managed to fit inside himself on his own so far. Billy's definitely impressed.  
He's also not surprised that it puts up a fight, though.

With a second, stronger tug, it finally comes free. Steve’s on his belly now, clawing at the sheets while he begs barely coherently for Billy to “do it, please, I can’t anymore, take it out.”

And Billy almost does.

But then he figures, why not have a little bit more fun first?

He holds the plug right at its widest part at Steve’s rim, lets him really feel its vibration pulse through his nerves. Steve whimpers and shakes and Billy watches him instinctively clench down, get overwhelmed by his nerves getting friend and slightly convulse in pleasure pain. It’s beautiful.

He shoves the plug back in, knows exactly the right angle to hit the spot that will get Steve to scream. His thighs, his ass, his back, all of his muscles are coiled tight. He shouts. He gasps.

He pushes his hips down again and again into the wet mess he’s made already.

“Are you gonna come again, baby?” Billy wants to take out his stiffening cock and stroke himself to full hardness. Wants to watch Steve cry and come and then add his own slick mess to his body. Steve sobs.

“You’re allowed to come,” Billy croons, voice deep and a little mean. Just like he knows Steve loves and goes a little crazy for.

The reaction is immediate and so, so satisfying. Another grind of Steve’s hips into the mattress, a weak twitch upwards, into the painful fullness of the plug and back down again. His breath hitches when he comes, too tired to even make noise now.

When he’s stopped moving, Billy turns off the plug. Tugs on it slow and steady, to get it out without being too abrupt and then throws it to the side. Steve’s drooling into the sheets and manages barely a shiver when he’s no longer full. 

Before, he looked like a mess. Now, he’s completely wrecked. Just as Billy likes it. Billy’s cock is painfully hard by now, and springs up immediately when he frees it of his restrictive jeans. He spits in his palms and roughly jerks himself off, too impatient to do anything but chase his orgasm.

Steve’s a vision. Sweat-slick skin, dotted in moles, his hair a mess, one eye turned towards Billy sleepily watching him. His hole still glistens with lube and while it’s not quite gaping open, it’s pink and winks and twitches and looks loose. 

With his free hand, Billy pushes two fingers inside.  
Just the tips, to feel how easily Steve stretches around the intrusion. He’s warm and wet inside and the sensation gives just enough for Billy to work with. To imagine his cock pushing in there instead.

It’s enough to send him right to the edge, to make him a little reckless and stupid. He’s so close, his dick a heavy, hot weight. He twitches. Once. Twice.

With a moan, he pushes just the tip inside that delicious, clutching heat of Steve’s hole, right when he falls over that edge and comes in thick, hot pulses inside. There’s sparks going off behind his eyes.

Steve lets out the tiniest moan. There’s milky come leaking out of him and on a different occasion Billy would lean down to suck it out, lick it all up till Steve’s clean and crying.

Instead, he goes to the bathroom and turns on the shower. Gets fully undressed while the water heats up, then carries his loose-limbed, barely conscious boyfriend to it. Steve comes alive long enough to hold onto Billy so he can get scrubbed down, Billy’s hands extra careful with his hole and dick.

Steve gets wrapped in his fluffy bathrobe and then obediently lies down on their sofa while Billy takes care of their bed.

“You doing okay?” Billy asks when he joins Steve on the sofa. He immediately cuddles up to him and demands a kiss. His eyes are barely open, but he’s got just enough energy left to smile, sleepy and satisfied. “I’m great.”


End file.
